


Homecoming

by my_fangirl_feels



Series: Hq!! Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Oops, are they dating already?, really short, the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/my_fangirl_feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kageyama asks Hinata to homecoming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

He was gonna do it. He had finally got enough courage to ask him.

He stood outside the club room waiting for Hinata to come out. He had walked out ahead of him, much to Hinata's surprise. They usually always walked home together except for on rare occasions.

He stood out there awkwardly staring at the ball he was tossing back and forth between his hands. Kageyama could see the bulky handwriting reading, "I'd really dig it if you would be my date to homecoming. I think we'd really hit it off."

He'd been trying to do it for weeks, coming up with various ways to ask the fiery haired boy. He'd thought of flowers, giant signs, he'd even thought of serenading him. In the end he decided why not ask with the one thing that brought them together in the first place: volleyball.

He'd found the perfect volleyball, a blue and orange colored one that fit their personalities perfectly. Kageyama had been waiting all week trying to find the perfect time to ask and he figured it was now or never.

Kageyama stopped tossing the ball and reached for the door handle, gathering the nerve to ask Hinata as he did so. As his hand was about to wrap around the knob it twisted and the door opened revealing a puffy eyed Hinata.

"K-Kageyama," he stuttered out while e wiped at his eyes attempting to hide the fact that he had just been crying. "I thought you had already left."

"Yeah, I umm..." Kageyama trailed off forgetting what he had been trying to say.

Hinata stared at him expectantly, waiting for an excuse, before he had looked down at Tobio's hands. His eyes lit up and made their way back up to Kageyama's. Kageyama thrust the volleyball forward, avoiding any further eye contact with the other boy.

"Um anyways," Kageyama muttered, "This is for you."

Hinata took the volleyball into his hands before he read it. Before Kageyama knew it there was a pair of armss wrapped around his neck and small kisses being peppered on his face.

"I would love to go to homecoming with you!" The orange haired boy yelled as he continued to hug and kiss Kageyama.

"Yeah, yeah, dumbass whatever." Kageyama rolled his eyes, but didn't push the other off. Hinata stopped for a brief moment before he whispered into his ear.

"You know I really like you, Tobio."

"I know, dumbass." Kageyama said, unable to stop the giant smile from spreading across his face.

"Oh, Kageyama?"

"What?" He said turning his head to look at the boy who was still attached to his neck.

"Even though this ball has writing on it can you still toss to me with it?"

"Of course, dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> Ew gross that was really short... check me out on [tumblr](http://welcome-to-fandom-vale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
